Red
by The Crazy Penguin
Summary: A story of the colour red painting the canvas of Damien's life. Constructive reviews are appreciated. Looking for a beta for this story.


Scarlet eyes.

Many say that the eyes are the window to the soul. If so, then his brother's windows were dyed a crimson red, one that reflects the burning intensity of his very soul. To his enemies, it projects a gleam of terrifying ferocity, with foreboding visions of carnage and destruction. While to those he holds dear to his heart, it radiates a warm glow of protectiveness and care.

Damien had often stared into those mesmerising pools of maroon, which had become a bright beacon of light in the otherwise dark abyss of his days. He had observed a range of emotions shine through those crimson orbs.

Anguish and indignant rage when he had limped home with injuries inflicted upon his fragile frame by other bullying demons. The tender stages of childhood denied them the means to defend themselves, subjecting them to the cruelty of the older demons.

Joy, as they childishly play without a care in the world during the trips outside Mastema, offering them the luxury to be lost in the rare moments of peacefulness and bliss, a refuge from the chaos of Mastema.

Above all of those emotions though, there was power. He could sense the unawaken prowess locked deep within his brother ever since they were young.

The power was finally released from the confines of its cages one chilly night, a fury of darkness that wrecked destruction upon his tormentors.

The gang of demons had caught them again at one of the many dark alleys.

They stalked towards the Damien, like predators waiting to pounce on its prey, cornering him at the wall. Wasting no time, they proceeded to rough him up, beating him ruthlessly and kicking him until he keeled over to the ground, bruises and scratches littered all over his insults flew from their mouths as they continued their violent assault.

Hurt as he was, the anger at being demeaned fuelled his bitter struggle against those demons, spitting scathing retorts as he futilely kicked and punched. Furious at his insult, their strikes came in faster and more powerful blows, bringing him closer and closer to unconsciousness.

Too engaged in their assault on him, they did not notice the bystander at the side, watching the gruesome scene of his younger brother being beaten bloody, nor did they notice the sudden terrifying glow of crimson red filling the person's eyes, nor the ominous dark haze of demon Aegis oozing out of his body.

It was only when the darkness consumed them and tore them apart into pieces did they notice the overwhelming presence of the individual, their screams piercing the night sky and echoing through the alley.

Almost unconscious from the violent beating, his mind could only register the barest hint of horror as he watched the carnage unfold before him, despite his consciousness reasoning for him to feel more terror. He numbly watched on as his brother exacted retribution for the violence inflicted upon him, each slash by his claws creating a gash deeper than the one before, splashing blood on the grimy walls of the alley. Slowly, the guttural screams got weaker and weaker, until there was only the sound of dripping the blood breaking the silence in the alley.

Drenched with blood and grime, his brother rose shakily from the ground and took a tentative step forward. Lifting his head slowly, realisation reflecting on his eyes as the bloodlust faded.

"Damien…"His brother whispered.

He stood rooted to the ground, a torrent of emotions suddenly flowing through him so rapidly such that he could not comprehend his feelings. His breathing soon came out in fast and shallow and everything around him started spinning.

Swaying on the spot, he lost his balance and fell forward.

A pair of hypnotising crimson eyes was the last thing he saw before he fell into the sweet bliss of unconsciousness, temporary escaping the malice of reality.

* * *

Everything had changed from then on.

Ever since awakening his Demon Aegis, an invisible barrier was suddenly separating them apart. Despite still showering him with unrequited warmth and care, Damien could sense growing wedge between them. Whenever gazing into those eyes, his brother seemed distant, his mind far away and musing in his own thoughts.

He remembered those eyes on that night, how they glowered dangerously at those bullies. Despite being the same shade as his brother's, the pair of maroon eyes he possessed seemed lacking and weak. He often stared at himself in the mirror transfixed, as he fervently tried to summon the Demon Aegis with all his might, though the attempts were to no avail.

Damien was also often pervaded by a sense of helplessness as watched his brother's abilities flourish by the day, his body ripening with well-developed muscles. With no demon powers to unleash and a weakened body from birth, Damien was soon left in the dust, his ambition of becoming an esteemed warrior growing seemingly impossible by the day. Frustration often left a bitter taste in his mouth, though it was quickly replaced by embarrassment and guilt for thinking unwell of his dearest big brother.

So the days passed on.

Big brother grew more powerful.

He soon became one of the strongest.

Then he was called to war.

On the day of his departure, he donned on his battle gear, eyes blazing with determination. Yet, as Damien focused deeper, behind all the bravery there was fear; apprehension of the unknown, anxiety for the safety of the family and hidden deepest within him, fear for his own life.

Shock quickly turned into comprehension.

Damien understood.

He understood then that big brother's brilliance and power was part of the perfect mask he hid behind, any notion of weakness skilfully tucked away. It was only the colossal weight of war that left a fine crack in his emotional guard, enabling Damien to get a glimpse of everything buried and hidden underneath that perfect mask.

A guilty wave of relief washed over him as he observed the turmoil of emotions. That shred of _human_ somehow made the vast chasm between them to close ever so slightly, proof that he was still _anchored_ to this world by vulnerability, no matter how slight it was.

Though, he thought, as he watched his brother leave for the brutality and savagery of war, that it would be the last time he would observe the fragile fragments of innocence left in those scarlet eyes.


End file.
